Melewatkanmu
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang 2 pemuda yang bersahabat sejak kecil dan tentang perasaan mereka serta mimpi buruk yang membuat salah satu di antara mereka sadar akan perasaannya. Penasaran? Langsung baca aja ceritanya daripada kepo #plak. Check it out minna san


_Disclaimer_ : _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35.

 _Melewatkanmu_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Chuya Nakahara _slight_ Kunikida Doppo & Atsushi Nakajima

 _Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, little angst, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika mencintai seseorang maka ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya sebelum dia pergi dan hilang dari hadapanmu. Jangan sampai rasa menyesal menghantuimu seumur hidup karena kau belum sempat mengungkapkan padanya ketika dia sudah bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Gengsi dan malu harap dibuang jauh ketika dirimu jatuh cinta dan ungkapkan apa yang dirasakan walau tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya tapi tidak salah untuk mencobanya, bukan?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chuya….."

Suara cempreng dan terkesan manja itu pun mengganggu seseorang yang ada dihadapannya yang kini sedang fokus menonton siaran televisi. Merasa diabaikan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya, orang itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda yang bernama Chuya dan meniupkan angin dari mulutnya ke lubang telinga pemuda itu. Reflek pemuda itu langsung terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap galak pada sang pelaku yang dengan polosnya meniup telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakuka, Dazai _teme_?'

"Hanya ingin mengusilimu, Chuya."

"Kau mau ku hajar, hah?"

"Boleh saja tapi itu pun kalau kau bisa. Dasar _chibi_."

Chuya semakin kesal setelah Dazai mengatainya _chibi_ dan segera Chuya melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke arah Dazai namun tendangan tersebut hanya menendang udara kosong karena Dazai menghindari tendangan Chuya. Chuya pun merasa semakin kesal karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kini malah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan niat meledek tentunya. Tapi, pada akhirnya Chuya lebih memilih duduk kembali di sofa daripada meladeni orang gila dihadapannya ini. Tak lama Dazai juga kembali duduk disamping Chuya.

"Pergi sana. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, dasar orang gila."

"Yakin ? Nanti kangen lagi sama aku."

"Cih….. siapa juga yang kangen sama orang gila kayak kau."

"Beneran, nih ?"

"Berisik!"

"Jangan marah-marah melulu, Chuya. Nanti tambah pendek dan tua, lho."

"Terserah!"

"Kau lucu banget kalau sedang marah begini, Chuya."

"Kau bisa diam tidak sebentar ?. Lama-lama aku bisa kena _hipertensi_ kalau dekat denganmu, maniak bunuh diri!"

"Apa kau mau ikut bunuh diri bersamaku, Chuya ?"

"Kau saja yang lakukan hal gila itu dan aku sampai kapanpun tak akan melakukannya."

"Chuya….."

"Apa ? "

"Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan dong…"

" Mati saja kau, dasar maniak bunuh diri dan masak saja sendiri sana!"

Chuya pun langsung pergi dari sofa dan meninggalkan Dazai yang terbengong karena Chuya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja sambil marah-marah pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chuya Nakahara dan Dazai Osamu sudah berteman sekaligus menjadi rival sejak masih kecil. Rumah kedua pemuda ini saling berdekatan karena orang tua mereka merupakan sahabat sejak masih kuliah dulu. Sejak masih kecil Dazai memang suka sekali menggodai Chuya hingga Chuya menangis waktu kecil atau marah-marah seperti sekarang. Walau begitu Dazai sangat menjaga Chuya seperti saudaranya sendiri begitupula sebaliknya walau tidak mau mengakuinya.

Waktu dulu Chuya pernah mengalami masa-masa suram ketika dia mendapat _bully_ an di sekolahnya dan sejak saat itu Chuya tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Hal tersebut membuat Dazai bergerak ingin mengembalikan lagi senyuman di wajah Chuya. Dazai sudah melakukan semua hal yang dianggap orang lain mungkin lucu tapi itu tidak berefek pada Chuya hingga pada akhirnya Dazai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar yaitu menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi membuat Chuya tertawa dan akhirnya usaha itu berhasil dan Chuya kembali tersenyum walaupun pengorbanannya sangat luar biasa karena tubuhnya harus mengalami banyak luka. Selang beberapa tahun, giliran Dazai yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Chuya dan tentu saja Chuya pun berusaha membuat Dazai tersenyum lagi. Walau tidak melakukan hal gila seperti Dazai, Chuya bisa mengembalikan senyuman di wajah Dazai dengan selalu berada disamping Dazai hingga Dazai berani menghadapi masalahnya. Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya semakin erat. Namun, hubungan itu harus pecah saat keduanya beranjak dewasa dan saat perasaan asing turut ikut andil dalam kehidupan keduanya.

Dazai tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan ramping. Sifatnya sangat ramah dan senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang tentu saja mampu membuat orang lain terpesona padanya tapi itu semua hanya sebuah topeng yang dipakai oleh Dazai. Sisi gelap Dazai dahulu masih tersisa dalam dirinya dan Chuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal itu dan memilih untuk diam tentang hal itu. Sementara itu, Chuya tumbuh menjadi pemuda bertubuh mungil dan ramping. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Dazai, terkesan kasar dan agak dingin pada orang lain namun bisa lembut disaat tertentu. Chuya dan Dazai saling melengkapi satu sama lain walau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dan keduanya saling mengerti pada saat sulit.

Saling pukul dan saling hina adalah bentuk rasa peduli mereka satu sama lain yang membuat keduanya tambah akrab. Tapi, belakangan ini Chuya merasa aneh tiap kali menatap Dazai atau Dazai berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena secara tiba-tiba detak jantungnya berdegup tak normal dan semakin gila saat Dazai melakukan hal yang menurutnya menyebalkan, salah satunya yang berada di atas tadi. Chuya merasa wajahnya panas setelah Dazai melakukan hal yang memalukan baginya. Selain wajahnya yang memanas dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal, Chuya merasakan sensasi yang aneh tapi terasa nikmat yang membuat darahnya berdesir dengan cepat. Tapi dengan segera Chuya membuang jauh-jauh perasaan aneh itu. Tanpa Chuya sadari perasan itu akan mengantarkannya pada sebuah kisah yang tidak terduga dan penuh emosi .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kian hari Chuya merasa perasaan yang dia rasakan sejak 2 bulan lalu semakin menyebalkan. Belum lagi Dazai sering melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali dan kadang melakukan hal yang terduga seperti memeluk Chuya saat Chuya memberinya sebuah kejutan saat ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja pelukan itu memberikan efek yang tak terduga pada Chuya. Chuya merasa hangat dan nyaman sekaligus deg-deg an saat Dazai memeluknya. Hingga pada suatu hari Chuya pun bertanya pada salah temannya di kampus tentang apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Akutagawa….."

"Apa ? "

"Aku ingin cerita tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menertawainya."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

"Belakangan ini aku sering mengalami hal-hal yang aneh seperti detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdegup tidak normal saat aku bersama dengan Dazai dan wajah ku memanas saat Dazai melakukan hal yang tak terduga padaku. Menurutmu itu kenapa, ya?"

Akutagawa pun tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar cerita dan pertanyaan dari Chuya yang menurutnya terlalu polos sekaligus bodoh karena hal sesimpel itu saja dia tidak sadar dan tidak mengerti pula. Merasa tak di tanggapi dan malah tersenyum, Chuya langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan Akutagawa segera memasang ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Maaf. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan itu ?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tak akan cerita dan bertanya padamu, _baka_."

"Santai saja, Chuya. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Menurutku inti dari apa yang kau jelaskan tadi hanya ada satu. Kau menyukai Dazai. Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Seketika Chuya cengo setelah Akutagawa menjelaskan inti dari apa yang dirasakannya. Akutagawa kembali tersenyum melihat reaksi dari temannya yang satu ini. Tak lama kesadaran Chuya pun kembali saat sebuah suara yang _familiar_ memanggil namanya.

"Chuya….."

Segera Chuya menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata benar saja yang memanggilnya itu Dazai, orang yang sejak tadi jadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan Akutagawa. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu mendekati dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Akutagawa _kun_."

" _Konnichiwa_ , Dazai _san_."

"Kalian berdua lagi membicarakan apa sih?. Aku kepo nih."

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau mau apa ke sini ?"

"Oh, ya, hampir lupa. Aku dapat tiket nonton dari _hahaue_ dan aku ingin mengajak Chuya bersamaku. Apa kau mau ? "

Chuya terdiam sebentar dan secara tak sengaja manik birunya bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Akutagawa. Lalu Akutagawa member kode pada Chuya untuk menerima ajakan dari Dazai. Sementara Dazai bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua temannya itu. Pada akhirnya Chuya mengambil sebuah keputusan untuk ajakan Dazai itu.

"Aku mau. Kapan perginya dan jam berapa ?"

"Setelah pulang kuliah? apa kau keberatan, Chuya ?"

"Baiklah."

"Ok. Nanti tunggu aku di parkiran mobil, ya."

"Ok."

"Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu, ya. Soalnya sebentar lagi kelasnya mulai. Sampai ketemu saat pulang nanti, ya."

"Ya."

Dazai segera berlari meninggalkan Chuya dan Akutagawa. Selepas kepergian Dazai hanya ada keheningan diantara kedua pemuda itu hingga sebuah lembut memanggil nama Akutagawa. Higuchi, kekasih dari Akutagawa yang memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa, Higuchi ? "

"Apa aku menggangumu dengan Nakahara _senpai_ ? "

"Tidak, kok. Ada apa, Higuchi ? "

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu tapi jika tak keberatan aku ingin berbicara di tempat yang lebih sepi."

"Baiklah. Chuya, aku pergi dulu, ya. Oh, ya, satu saran dariku yaitu ungkapkan saja apa yang kau rasakan padanya jika kau tak ingin menyesal karena terlambat untuk mengatakannya. Semoga kau beruntung, ya."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Sama-sama."

Akutagawa pun pergi bersama kekasihnya dan Chuya kini sendirian sambil mempertimbangkan saran dari Akutagawa tadi. Chuya merasa ragu untuk melakukannya karena Chuya sudah keburu takut akan pikirannya tentang reaksi yang diberikan Dazai nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 5 sore perkuliahan Chuya pun berakhir dan segera dia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dimana Dazai menunggunya. Sesampainya diparkiran, Chuya melihat Dazai sedang berbicara dengan seorang mahasiswi berambut _light grey_ dan wajah mahasiswi tersebut bisa di bilang cukup cantik dan manis. Seketika Chuya merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk dan terasa agak sesak apalagi saat Dazai mengacak-acak rambut mahasiswi itu. Dengan perlahan, Chuya pun mendekati keduanya yang berdiri dekat dengan mobil Dazai. Dazai yang menyadari keberadaan Chuya langsung menyapanya.

"Chuya, kau lama."

"Maaf tadi dosennya terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan hingga tak tahu waktu."

"Begitu, ya. Oh, ya, kenalkan ini Atsushi Nakajima. Dia mahasiswi yang satu jurusan denganku tapi semesternya lebih muda 1 tahun di bawah kita. Atsushi, perkenalkan ini Chuya Nakahara, temanku sejak kecil dan bisa dibilang dia rivalku juga."

"Salam kenal, Nakahara _san_."

"Salam kenal juga, Nakajima. Oh, ya, ku sarankan jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia karena dia orangnya aneh."

"Eh? Maksudnya ? "

"Pokoknya dia aneh banget dan genit sama perempuan."

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan si _chibi_ ini. Dia sedang cemburu padamu, Atsushi."

"Ngomong apa kau tadi ? "

"Sudah _chibi_ , telinga tuli lagi. Kasihan sekali."

"Kau mau cari mati, hah ? "

"Tidak terlalu. Daripada kita bertengkar lebih baik segera pergi supaya tidak ketinggalan filmnya. Atsushi, kamu mau pulang, kan ? Bagaimana kalau ku antarkan lagipula arah bioskopnya searah dengan arah rumahmu, bukan ? "

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Dazai _senpai_ ? "

"Tentu tidak karena aku juga tidak tega membiarkan perempuan cantik dan manis sepertimu pulang sendirian apalagi hari sudah gelap."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, _senpai_."

"Sama-sama. Chuya….."

"Apa ? "

"Kau duduk di….."

"Pastinya duduk di kursi belakang."

"Bukan."

"Lalu ? "

"Di bagasi."

Seketika Chuya ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah sahabatnya itu tapi dia tahan karena ada Atsushi. Setelah itu Dazai pun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari parkiran kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan Chuya hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela demi menghindari pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Pemandangan dimana Dazai dan Atsushi berbicara tentang banyak hal dan terkadang tertawa bersama yang membuat Chuya merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya. Chuya merasa dirinya seperti obat nyamuk atau anak biru dari fandom pemain basket *di ignite pass*. Tak lama Atsushi pun turun dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dazai yang telah mengantarnya. Chuya pun langsung pindah ke kursi depan. Setelah itu Dazai kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Selama perjalan menuju bioskop entah kenapa Chuya terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya dan hal itu membuat Dazai merasa aneh akan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Chuya….."

Chuya seperti tidak mendengarkan panggilan Dazai dan masih saja menatap keluar jendela. Dazai pun mencoba menepuk pelan bahu dengan tangan kirinya dan hal itu sukses membuat Chuya menatap ke arahnya.

"Ngapain sih pegang-pegang."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Chuya ?. Sikapmu kok tiba-tiba kayak perempuan yang lagi pms."

"Enak saja. Aku bukan perempuan tahu!"

"Lagian marah padahal cuma dipegang bahunya sedikit. Kau lagi ada masalah ? "

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit _badmood_."

" _Badmood_ ? karena apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Mau tetap nonton gak, nih ? "

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Kalau kau sudah begini aku yakin tidak akan menikmati filmnya. Bagaimana kalau kita ubah rencananya ? "

"Tapi, tiketnya…"

"Soal itu aku berbohong. Soalnya sayang banget kalau ada tiketnya terus gak digunain gara-gara ada yang _badmood_ dan kelakuannya lagi mirip perempuan yang lagi pms."

"Sialan kau, Dazai. Aku benci padamu."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku akan membawa ke suatu tempat yang mungkin akan membuat _mood_ mu membaik dan aku yakin kau pasti suka."

"Memangnya mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Dazai langsung tertawa renyah saat melihat reaksi Chuya yang lucu sementara Chuuya langsung menatap lagi kea rah luar jendela daripada harus melihat Dazai menertawai dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama keduanya sampai di sebuah restoran bergaya klasik dan Dazai segera menarik Chuya untuk masuk ke dalam. Keduanya pun memilih tempat duduk yang agak pojok yang dekat dengan jendela besar. Seorang pelayan laki-laki pun menghampiri keduanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bisa dikatakan agak menyeramkan.

"Selamat datang di _Detective Restaurant_. Saya Edogawa Ranpo siap mencatat pesanan anda. Silahkan dilihat dulu menu makanan dan minumannya, _sir_."

Dazai pun melihat-lihat daftar makanan dan minuman yang ada di buku menu. Dazai pun bertanya pada Chuya ingin memesan apa.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Chuya ? "

"Samakan saja denganmu. Aku malas melihat menunya."

"Baiklah. Tolong 2 porsi _chicken stick_ dan satu botol _wine_ yang rendah alkohol. 1 porsi _Banana mini pancake_ sebagai _dessert_. Itu saja."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya mohon diri."

Pelayan bernama Edogawa itu pun langsung pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Kini Dazai dan Chuya menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Selama itu mereka hanya diam saja hingga Chuya mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara dirinya dengan Dazai.

"Kau tahu dari mana restoran ini ? "

"Aku tahu restoran ini dari Atsushi. Memangnya kenapa? "

Chuya kembali cemberut saat Dazai menyebutkan nama perempuan itu. Entah kenapa Chuya merasa kesal saat Dazai menyebutkan nama Atsushi.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya bertanya saja dan ku rasa tempat ini lumayan bagus dan nyaman."

"Tak ku sangka kau satu pemikiran denganku tentang tempat ini."

"Namanya restorannya juga unik. Tapi, pelayan yang tadi punya senyum yang agak menyeramkan."

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu. _Ne_ , Chuya, menurutmu Atsushi bagaimana ? "

"Maksudnya ? "

"Chuya mah begini kalau belum makan. Pasti bloonnya pake banget."

"Kurang ajar kau, Dazai. Lebih baik bloon daripada jadi orang tolol kayak kau."

"Enak saja. Aku tadi bertanya bagaimana menurutmu tentang Atsushi ? "

"Menurutku dia anak yang baik dan sopan. Mempunyai wajah yang cukup cantik dan manis. Begitulah menurutku tentang dirinya. Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku ? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau tes Chuya saja masih normal atau tidak dan ternyata masih normal."

"Cih… menyebalkan."

Setelah itu keduanya pun terus berbincang dan sesekali saling ejek hingga pesanan keduanya tiba. Aroma _steak_ yang harum sukses membuat perut Chuya berbunyi dan Dazai menertawainya yang kemudian dibalas sebuah injakan oleh Chuya di bawah meja. Kini keduanya pun memakan hidangan yang telah mereka pesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama, makanan mereka telah habis dan kini mereka sedang meminum _wine_ yang dipesan oleh Dazai tadi. Dazai sengaja memesan _wine_ karena Dazai tahu jika Chuya sangat menyukai minuman beralkohol begitupula dengan dirinya sedniri.

"Walau kadar alkoholnya rendah, _wine_ terasa sangat enak sekali. Kau tahu saja apa yang ku suka."

"Tentu saja. Apa sih yang tidak ku ketahui tentang dirimu, Chuya."

"Jangan sok tahu kau, Dazai."

"Kau mau _dessert_ nya ? "

"Aku tidak suka makan makanan yang terlalu manis dan yang berbau pisang."

"Kau yakin ?. Ini enak sekali, lho."

"Tidak peduli mau enaknya kayak gimana."

"Gimana kalau coba sesuap saja ? "

"Tidak mau."

"Yakin ? "

Chuya terdiam sebentar dan mencoba memikirkan jawaban terbaik untuk tawaran Dazai. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih sebuah keputusan.

"Satu suap saja tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Ayo buka mulutmu, Chuya. Pesawatnya akan mendarat. Aaahm…"

"Kau kira a -"

Perkataan Chuya sukses terpotong setelah satu suapan _pancake_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan gara-gara itu juga _cream_ yang berada di atas _pancake_ nya tak sengaja tertinggal disudut bibir Chuya. Tak lama Chuya merasa merinding saat sebuah benda lunak dan agak basah menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Ya….. Dazai menjilat _cream_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Chuya tanpa tahu jika sang korban telah membatu dengan wajah merah padam akibat ulahnya barusan.

"Maaf, Chuya. Aku hanya ingin menjilat _cream_ yang ada di sudut bibirmu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Apa kau marah padaku ? "

Chuya tidak menjawab dan kini dia menundukkan wajah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Dazai tadi. Kini Chuya merasa jantung dan kepalanya akan meledak akibat perlakuan Dazai barusan yang menjilat sudut bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Setelah kejadian itu hanya ada sunyi yang mengisi ruang keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Chuya masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang dilakukan Dazai padanya. Tiap kali mengingat hal itu, wajah Chuya langsung panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chuya tak menyangka jika Dazai bisa berbuat seperti itu padanya tapi sejak saat itu juga Dazai terus mengirimi _email_ pada Chuya tapi tidak dibalas karena Chuya masih belum bisa lupa akan hal itu. Ketika bertatap muka Chuya langsung membuang muka ke arah lain tanpa dia tahu jika merasa sedih saat Chuya bersikap dingin padanya yang jauh lebih buruk daripada Chuya menusuknya dengan pisau 100 kali. Perlahan tercipta jarak diantara keduanya dan perlahan ujian kehidupan datang menghampiri keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merasa hubungan dirinya dengan Dazai agak renggang, akhirnya Chuya memutuskan untuk bertemu Dazai demi meluruskan apa yang terjadi. Seperti biasa Chuya langsung melangkah menuju rumah keluarga Osamu yang persis di samping rumahnya.

"Wah….. Chuya _kun_ , ayo masuk."

"Permisi."

Tapi setelah masuk ke dalam Chuya melihat sepasang sepatu perempuan dan Chuya penasaran akan siapa pemilik sepatu itu.

" _Oba san_ , sedang ada tamu, ya ? "

"Iya. Ada teman kuliahnya Dazai. Katanya sih mau bimbingan belajar sama Dazai. Anak perempuan yang manis dan sopan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Atsushi."

Seketika Chuya merasa ingin pulang jika ibunya Dazai tidak berkata langsung saja ke kamarnya Dazai. Dengan setengah hati Chuya naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamar Dazai berada. Chuya berharap tidak melihat hal yang tak diinginkan yang pastinya akan membuatnya _badmood_. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Chuya langsung masuk dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna setelah melihat apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Dazai memeluk Atsushi sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. Menyadari ada seseorang didepan pintu kamarnya, Dazai segera menoleh dan dia melihat Chuya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Tanpa aba-aba Chuya langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari kamar Dazai sementara Dazai hanya bisa menatap sedih Chuya karena kini dia tak mungkin melepaskan pelukannya pada Atsushi yang lebih membutuhkannya. Sejak saat itu pun Chuya mulai berubah dan melupakan segala hal tentang Dazai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian dikamar Dazai, kini Chuya telah menjadi _general manager_ di sebuah perusahaan _financial_. Uang dari hasil kerjanya mampu membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah di pusat kota. Selain itu Chuya juga memiliki sebuah mobil yang memiliki harga yang cukup fantastis. Chuya terus bekerja dan membuat sibuk demi melupakan kejadian di hari itu. Suatu hari dia mendapatkan efeknya yaitu harus di rawat di rumah sakit akibat kelelahan serta pola makan yang tidak teratur dan mengharuskannya _bed rest_ dan membangun pola makan yang teratur selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Tentu saja Chuya bukan orang yang bisa duduk manis di ranjang rawatnya. Seperti saat ini dia lebih memilih duduk di kursi taman yang berada di dalam rumah sakit. Ketika melihat keadaan sekitar, secara tak sengaja manik biru melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya dan tanpa ragu dia menghampiri sosok itu yang kini sedang bersama seseorang yang asing bagi Chuya.

"Nakajima….."

Merasa dipanggil sang pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke arah Chuya dan dia terkejut melihat sosok Chuya.

"Nakahara _san_ ….."

"Lama tak jumpa denganmu. Oh, ya, Dazai mana ? "

Walau enggan tapi Chuya mencoba untuk bertanya tentang Dazai pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Bukan jawaban yang diterima Chuya dari Atsushi melainkan ekspresi sedih yang terpasang di wajah gadis itu.

"Dazai _senpai_ ….. dia…. dia….."

Chuya semakin penasaran tapi Atsushi malah menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya. Seseorang yang ada di sampingnya pun menggantikan Atsushi berbicara.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Kunikida Doppo. Saya adalah tunangan Atsushi sekaligus teman sekantor Dazai. Atsushi dan Dazai pernah bercerita padaku tentangmu, Nakahara _san_. Tadi kau bertanya soal Dazai, ya ?. Kalau boleh jujur aku tidak ingin menyampaikannya padamu."

"Kenapa ? "

"Karena ku rasa berita ini akan membuatmu merasa sedih."

"Jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya. Ku mohon."

"Jika kau memaksa maka aku harus menceritakannya padamu dan ku harap anda mendengarkannya dengan tenang."

"Baiklah."

Kunikida pun menceritakan tentang Dazai saat ini dan kabar yang di sampaikan sangat buruk bahkan terlalu buruk untuk diterima Chuya. Kunikida bercerita jika 3 bulan lalu Dazai mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan membuatnya harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi, sejak saat itu Dazai tak pernah membuka matanya dan mengalami koma yang berkepanjangan. Dokter yang menanganinya pun berkata jika harapan hidup Dazai tidak lebih dari 10 persen. Alat-alat medislah yang membuat Dazai masih bernafas hingga hari ini. Kunikida berkata seperti ada seseorang yang di tunggu olehnya sebelum dia pergi.

Mendengar berita itu sukses membuat Chuya menitihkan air mata. Seketika rasa khawatir, sedih, dan takut kehilangan menyelimuti Chuya. Rasa ingin bertemu pun sangat besar Chuya rasakan. Chuya tak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang juga masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Chuya memaksa sepasang kekasih itu untuk mengantarkannya menemui Dazai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya Chuya telah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Dazai dirawat. Chuya, Atsushi, dan Kunikida berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Tak lama ketiganya sampai didepan ruang ICU. Atsushi dan Kunikida memilih untuk menunggu diluar ruangan karena hanya boleh 1 orang saja yang masuk ke dalam. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, Chuya merasa ingin menangis melihat kondisi Dazai sekarang. Berbagai alat medis memenuhi tubuh yang terlihat lebih kurus dari yang Chuya ingat dan sebuah masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidung Dazai. Perlahan Chuya mendekati ranjang Dazai tertidur dan Chuya tak kuat menahan air matanya lagi setelah melihat dari dekat kondisi Dazai. Perban hampir menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya dan bagian atas kepalanya. Benar-benar menggenaskan dan menyedihkan sekali jika melihatnya. Chuya tidak menyangka jika harus bertemu dengan Dazai dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Perlahan Chuya menggenggam tangan Dazai yang tidak di pasang jarum infus. Chuya dapat merasakan betapa dingin tubuh yang ada di hadapannya ini dan tentu saja membuat Chuya tambah sedih. Chuya pun mencoba mengelus pelan tangan dingin itu dengan harapan tubuh itu akan sedikit menghangat walau itu mustahil. Entah kenapa Chuya merasa rindu dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ yang kini tertutup rapat dan suara cempreng nan manja milik Dazai. Chuya pun kembali menangis saat mengingat kenangannya bersama Dazai sejak keduanya masih kecil. Tanpa Chuya sadari ada sebuah pergerakan kecil dari Dazai. Chuya terkejut saat dia merasakan tangan yang di genggamnya mulai bergerak dan Chuya mendapat suara lirih yang memanggilnya.

"Chu….ya….."

Dazai yang memanggilnya. Dazai sudah sadar dari komanya. Secara tak sadar, Chuya pun mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Iya. Ini aku, _baka_."

Dazai pun tersenyum dibalik masker oksigen yang dipakainya. Chuya pun kembali menitihkan air matanya lagi karena dia merasa senang Dazai telah sadar.

"A…ku sa….ngat me…rin…du…kanmu, Chu….ya."

"Aku juga. Jangan paksakan diri untuk berbicara dulu. Dazai….. aku minta maaf."

"Min…ta maaf ? "

"Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanmu. Aku sahabat yang jahat."

"Ti..dak apa-apa."

"Dazai…. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang apa yang ku rasakan padamu sejak kita kuliah dulu. Jujur aku kalau aku…"

Secara tiba-tiba Chuya dapat mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Segera dia menatap ke arah monitor detak jantung dan Chuya melihat hanya ada garis lurus. Segera Chuya menatap wajah Dazai yang kembali tertidur dengan damai dan mencoba menolak kenyataan yang dilihatnya kini. Tak lama gerombolan dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mencoba menolong Dazai. Salah seorang suster menyuruh Chuya keluar dari ruangan itu dan mau tak mau Chuya pun keluar. Ketika diluar Chuya di sambut ekspresi cemas dari Atsushi dan Kunikida.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Dazai _senpai_ , Nakahara _san_ ? "

Chuya tidak menjawab karena dia masih belum menerima kondisi yang tiba-tiba memburuk. Chuya pun duduk di kursi dekat ruangan ICU sambil menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya. Atsushi dan Kunikida pun turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Chuya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya salah seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU. Kunikida segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi teman saya ? "

Bukannya menjawab, dokter itu hanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang murung dan tentu saja itu tanda yang tidak baik.

"Saya harap anda tabah mendengarnya jika tuan Osamu sudah meninggalkan kita semua. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menolongnya tapi _Kami sana_ berkata lain. Kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya tuan Osamu."

Seketika Chuya merasa waktu telah berhenti saat mendengar Dazai telah tiada dan tak lama Chuya pun menangis dengan kencang di pelukan Atsushi yang juga ikut menangis saat mendengar seniornya itu telah tiada. Kini Chuya merasa sangat menyesal karena dia belum sempat mengatakan tentang perasaannya. Perasaan Chuya yang sangat mencintai Dazai yang kini hanya bisa dipendamnya sendiri karena orang tersebut telah tiada dan tak mungkin kembali lagi. Chuya menyesal karena telah melewatkan waktunya bersama dengan Dazai dan dia menyesal karena terlambat mengatakan jika dia menyukai Dazai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRINGGGGGG!**

Sesosok orang langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh yang sangat berkeringat hingga membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Kedua manik biru itu pun membelalak lebar. Lalu di sisi lain, sesosok lain pun muncul dengan wajah khawatir walau pada awalnya ingin mengerjai sosok yang kini sedang duduk ditempat tidur. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu mendekati sosok lain di ranjang.

"Chuya…"

Segera Chuya menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Chuya tidak merespon panggilan sosok itu dan lebih memilih diam di ranjangnya sambil menatap tak percaya akan sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Chuya ? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali ? Apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk ? "

Sosok itu kini duduk di tepi ranjang milik Chuya. Tanpa aba-aba Chuya memeluk sosok di depannya itu dan seketika tangis Chuya pecah saat tahu sosok dihadapannya ini nyata karena Chuya dapat memeluknya. Sementara sosok yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba menenangkan Chuya yang menangis dengan mengusap pelan rambut _orange_ kecokelatan milik Chuya.

"Ada apa, Chuya ?. Ceritakan padaku."

Chuya pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berbicara walau suara terdengar agak aneh karena habis menangis.

"Aku bermimpi sangat buruk tentang dirimu."

"Diriku ? "

"Aku bermimpi tentang dirimu yang mengalami kecelakaan lalu kau meninggal tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal."

"Tak ku sangka kau akan bermimpi tentang ku dengan keadaan yang begitu. Tapi, itu hanya mimpi. Aku ada di sini dan tidak meninggalkanmu, Chuya. Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

"Aku tidak memangis, _baka_. Dazai…. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku akan mengatakannya hanya sekali saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seketika suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya dan tentu saja membuat Chuya merasa tidak nyaman. Orang yang dihadapannya belum member jawaban atau respon dari pernyataannya tadi.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, Chuya ? "

Tak lama sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Dazai dan di sambung oleh suara Chuya yang terdengar marah-marah bercampur malu.

"DAZAI _NO BAKA_!"

Chuya melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kea rah Dazai tapi Dazai dengan mudah menangkap tangan Chuya dan tanpa aba-aba Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chuya. Tak lama Chuya dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ya….. Dazai mencium Chuya. Setelah 5 detik, Dazai pun segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Chuya ke dalam pelukannya. Chuya yang masih membatu hanya bisa pasrah saat Dazai memeluknya. Kemudian Dazai mendekati Chuya sambil berbisik di telinga milik Chuya…..

"Aku juga menyukai, _chibi_. Mulai hari ini kau akan jadi kekasihku dan berarti kau bersedia menjadi pasangan bunuh diriku."

Perlu waktu 3 detik untuk Chuya menalar perkataan Dazai tadi dan tak lama dia mendorong tubuh Dazai dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak sudi bunuh diri bersama orang maniak bunuh diri macam dirimu."

"Jahatnya. Tapi, kau sayang pada orang gila itu, bukan ? "

" _URUSAI_!"

Begitulah akhir kisah ini yang di tutup oleh suara teriakan Chuya yang menggema kencang di pagi hari yang tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa fict dengan pair DaChu XD Kali ini Riren mencoba membuat fict yang berbeda dari fict Riren sebelumnya yang sudah di publish di fandom BSD ini. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Adera yang berjudul melewatkanmu. Jika boleh bercerita sedikit Riren agak baper pas nulis ini karena ada bagian yang membuat Riren terkenang akan seseorang tapi itu semua sudah berlalu *curhat*. Riren persembahkan fict ini khusus untuk AkaiYuuki27 chan sebagai hadiah balasan untuk fict yang di buat untuk Riren dan tentunya bagi para penggemar pair yang satu ini *wink*. Riren harap para reader san tidak baper dengan fict ini.**_

 _ **Mungkin itu saja yang ingin Riren sampaikan. Lebih kurangnya Riren mohon maaf dan Riren berharap para reader san memberikan komentar, saran, atau kritik di kolom review ^_^**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu di cerita yang lain ^_~**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
